1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a laser beam irradiation apparatus and a manufacturing method of organic light-emitting display apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices may include portable flat panel display devices. For example, flat panel display devices may include electroluminescence display devices with wide viewing angles, high contrast, and fast response speed. These advantages of the electroluminescence display devices attract public attention as next-generation display devices.
For example, electroluminescence display devices may include organic light-emitting display devices, which include emission layers with organic materials. These emission layers exhibit enhanced brightness, higher driving voltage, and faster response speed than inorganic light-emitting display devices, and are capable of displaying multi-color.
A conventional organic light-emitting display device may have one or more organic layers, including an emission layer, interposed between an anode and a cathode. As a thickness of a cathode decreases, resistance of the cathode increases and occurrence of an IR drop also increases, causing reduced brightness. Thus, a method of decreasing an IR drop by decreasing cathode resistance by connecting an auxiliary electrode with a cathode is used.